Meme: The Movie
Peppa: I'm Peppa Pingas. PINGAS! This is my little brother George. George: Piness! Peppa: This is Mummy Pendish. Mummy Pig: Pendish! Peppa: And this is Daddy. Daddy Pig: FUS RO DAH!!!! pig family flies into a volcano, then the volcano erupts. The titles fade in and the movie starts Peppa: (sigh) What to do. What to do? George: Octo! Peppa: What? Dr. Octogonapus: Dr. Ogtogonapus! BWAA! (fires laser at ground then flys off) Peppa: This looks like a job for Spider Pig! George! George: (puts on Spider Pig costume) Spider Pig! (swings away after Dr. Octogonapus) The spider pig theme plays as George swings after Dr. Octogonapus. Doge: Wow, such parody. Littlebat10: (rips through green screen) CUT! When do I come into this movie? When does someone say Pingas?! This can't be Meme the movie without pingas, piness, pendish, and peinous! Narrorator: Soon, young one. Littlebat10: Soon? Soon?? SOON?! DOESN'T SEEM LIKE SOON! Narrorater: We were just getting to that part. (fixes green screen very quickly) Here's your lines. Now on with the movie! Spider Pig (George): (still swinging) Spider Pig! Spider Pig! Does whatever a Spider Pig does! Littlebat10: Pingas! George: Huh? Peppa: MEME! Littlebat10: BREAKFAST!!!!! Cell: Snoo PINGAS usual I see? Littlebat10: CUT!!! Director: WHAT NOW?! Litlebat10: This has to much to do with Shoop Da Whoop then Pingas. Director: Just get off the set! Action! George: I can't catch Dr. Octogonapus! He's too fast! Tigger like creature: Hello! I'm piness! Littlebat10: Like that YTP I saw! Piness is a jerk! I left a link in the wikia blog. BREAKFAST! Spider Pig: Breakfast! Dr. Octogonapus: Dr. Octogonapus! BWAAA! (shoots laser at himself and explodes) George: I won! Littlebat10: Fus, ro dah! There, the Rugrats are gone. Peppa: Why would you do that?! Littlebat10: I'm sorry you wanted to GIVE UP THE WHOLE WIKI! Peppa: What? Littlebat10: I told you if one more Rugrats thing showed up I'd snap! There trying to take the wiki and make it the Rugrats fanon wiki! This movie is also being made to warn you not to make this a Rugrats fanon wiki! Don't let bad animation take over. Peppa: Dude, just chill. It's just a trend in crossovers. Littlebat10: What have most of the stories been recently? Peppa: Rugrats crossovers? Littlebat10: That's right! Peppa: Uhhhh- PINESS! Littlebat10: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Peppa: Wierd. George: Sorry, crime doesn't rest, so I can't either! (swings away) What the heck?! Cell: I will fire my laser at the whole town! George: Not if I can help it! Epic fight scene until George is at the edge of the skyscraper. Cell: End of the line! Spider Pig: No, the web just began! (swings onto helicopter and bounces back at Cell, knocking him off) Cell: You haven't seen the last of meeeee! (explodes) Littlebat10: (singing) SPIDER PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG! (speaking) Go, live your dream. Spider Pig: (swings away) Peppa: (sniff) He was so brave. Mac+Cool: Sup. Littlebat10: Mac, when did you get here? I was expecting someone else. Like mabye someone like- dear mother of breakfast! Mac+Cool: I dunno, I want to be in this movie. Litttlebat10: No, that! WHAT IN PINGAS IS THAT?!?! Death Star like thing with Giant Shoop Da Whoop face called the Death Shoop in the sky. Shoop Da Whoop Pilot: Nope. (fires Death Shoop's laser) Petunia: FINALLY! I HAVE ALL THE CHAOS EMERALDS! Littlebat10: A what? Petunia: Like in Sonic games. I just found out I could use them. So can anyone else. Is that the Death Shoop? Littlebat10: Yep, and he's firin his laser at the city. Petunia: George! Spider Pig: Ya? Petunia: Is that you, George?! Your the legendary Spider Pig?! Spider Pig: Yep. Petunia: We must team up! Spider Pig: I was just about to change into George again but ok. Petunia: Right. (Chaos Emeralds float around her) HAAAAA! (turns into Super Petunia) Spider pig: Lets do this! Super Petunia: Heck yeah! Littlebat10: HOLD IT! I'm helping this time! (turns into Super Form) Peppa: How do you do that without Chaos Emeralds? Littlebat10: Cause I DO! After the butthead! The heros fly up after the Death Shoop. Littlebat10: (bursts through wall) King Shoop Da Whoop: You cannot defeat me! Littlebat10: Yeah I can! (pushes King Shoop Da Whoop out window) Super Petunia: O_O King Shoop Da Whoop: (falls to death) Super Petunia: Why would you do that? Littlebat10: (turns to normal form) Cause I can fly without Super Form. Petunia: (turns normal) That didn't answer my- Littlebat10: (flys off) WEEEEEE! Later... Littlebat10: I blew the whole place up and the Shoop Da Whoops went extinct. Mac+Cool: You're right! this movie has more to do with Shoops than pingas! Littlebat10: Pingas! The End Post-credits scene (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil are at the top of a mountain) Tommy: I can't believe that Littlebat10 sent us to here. Lil: Yes, he hates the Rugrats. Chuckie: But why? Phil: I think it is because in Peppapedia, we are more popular than Angela Anaocnda. Random Guy: Hello babies, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!?????????? Tommy: Littlebat10 sent us here. Random Guy: Well if you want to get out, JUST SAY THE MAGIC WORD!!!!!! Chuckie: What is the magic word? Random Guy: PINGAS!!!!!!! (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil get off the mountain and land on Littlebat10's house) Lil: Hi There! Littlebat10: I hate you guys! Tommy: Let's get revenge. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil: PINGAS!!!!!! (Littlebat10 teleports to a Rugrats Free Zone) Mac+Cool: You're kinda a jerk for sending yourself to a Rugrats Free Zone and sending The Rugrats to a mountain. LittleBat10: They got back though. It's bad. Anyhow, FUS- Mac+Cool: *Sparta Kicks Littlebat10* PINGAS!!!!!! I've always wanted to say that word all day. Category:Something to do with pingas Category:Wtf is this!? Category:Crazy Category:Cracktastic Category:Movies